Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89
Archivi: * Febbraio - Giugno 2011 * Luglio - Agosto 2011 * Settembre - Ottobre 2011 * Ottobre - Dicembre 2011 * Gennaio - Maggio 2012 * Maggio - Dicembre 2012 * Gennaio - Giugno 2013 * Luglio - Dicembre 2013 * Gennaio - Luglio 2014 Richieste bot: Richieste Titoli precisi dei film Sulla wiki inglese non solo le pagine dei film non hanno la parte One Piece: prima del titolo vero e proprio, ma anche nella loro guida a episodi e film quella parte è assente. Sei sicuro che sia fondamenteale metterla? --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:53, ago 8, 2014 (UTC) Strong World è stato chiamato "avventura sulle isole volanti" dalla Mediaset. E per rispondere alle tue prossime domande: * no, non si vergognano; * anch'io vorrei ucciderli, ma siccome siamo in tanti a volerlo fare dobbiamo prima scegliere chi avrà questo privilegio; * certo! Ovvio, che ho già truccato l'estrazione in modo che uscirà il mio nome! * non so, sono indeciso; potrei fucilarli uno dopo l'altro, fargli le scarpe di cemento oppure bruciarli vivi, non ho ancora deciso. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:10, ago 9, 2014 (UTC) # Temo di avere fatto un errore: il termine della Star Comics "folletti" è usato al posto di "nani" o di "fate"? # Ho caricato nuove immagini di Tom e Yokozuna per i profili, ma non appaiono! Comeè possibile? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:12, ago 10, 2014 (UTC) L'immagine di Tom a quanto pare funziona, ma ho provato con quella di Yokozuna einvece il problema persiste. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:20, ago 10, 2014 (UTC) In realtà io uso il seguente criterio: * per prima cosa metto un template che ha lo stesso nome della pagina, se c'è. Ad esempio "Water Seven" per Water Seven. * poi, per i personaggi metto i gruppi non in ordine di importanza, ma in ordine in cui ha iniziato a farne parte, quindi cronologico. Esempio: Chopper prima era un animale, poi ha mangiato il frutto, poi è diventato un compagno di Rufy e poi è stato vinto da Foxy. * le miniavventure le metto in fondo e le metto in ordine in cui sono apparse. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:00, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) Mi piace di più nel mio modo, altrimenti non avrei fatto quelle modifiche! --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:10, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) Non so, c'è proprio bisogno di aggiornare gli ordini? Tanto nessuno ci farà mai caso. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:17, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) L'immagine di Yokozuna continua a non apparire, nella pagina... --Meganoide (discussioni) 07:18, ago 12, 2014 (UTC) Anche se ti farà accapponare la pelle, temo che dovremmo rinominare "Banaro" in "Varona". --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:14, ago 13, 2014 (UTC) Sempre a proposito di rinominare pagine, Ever, nel decimo film, non viene nominata mai esplicitamente nel doppiaggio italiano, e nemmeno in quello originale. Credo che sulla wiki inglese abbiano chiamato il personaggio "Ever" partendo dalla romanizzazione, probabilmente presente in qualche volume speciale. A questo punto, per noi ha più senso "inventarci" un nome italiano (Eva) o copiare un nome che però probabilmente è altrettanto inventato? Ho già scritto sulla pagina inglese di Ever ma nessuno mi ha ancora risposto... --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:30, ago 14, 2014 (UTC) Suppongo che se apparisse nei titoli di coda, sarebbe in ideogrammi... a meno che, in effetti, la mediaset abbia tradotto i nomi per assciarli al doppiatore italiano. È un'idea geniale e controllo subito. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:24, ago 15, 2014 (UTC) : Fino a qualche giorno su youtube fa c'era il film, a pezzi, trasmesso da Italia2, ma ora non lo trovo più... --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:48, ago 15, 2014 (UTC) In realtà "Ramba" e "Baggaley" non sono più importanti di "Lamba" e... quell'altro. Sono solo i nomi scelti dalla wiki inglese, basate sul fatto che è la loro romanizzazione. A meno che non siano la romanizzazione ufficiale scelta da Oda, non hanno nessun "diritto" di esistere come redirect. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:47, ago 17, 2014 (UTC) Pagine più richieste Nelle "pagine speciali/pagine più richieste" ci sono alcune cose assurde. Tra le varie cose richieste ci sono file cancellati (dopo aver modificato ogni pagina che la richiamava) pagine cancellate/rinominate (stessa cosa), ma soprattutto le discussioni a decine di template gallerie e di navigazione. Quei template non hanno discussioni, ma non dovrebbero risultare tra le pagine richieste! Già in passato ci avi messo le mani e ricodo che avevi aggiustato tutto; perchè ora sono ricomparse? Inoltre sono richiesti anche il capitolo e l'episodio "-1". PS Se "Ramba" e "Baggaley" sono romanizzazioni ufficiali dovremmo metterle nei profili alla voce "nomeor", altrimenti quei redirect devono essere eliminati. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:56, ago 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok. E per le romanizzazioni? Inoltre vorrei proporti di modificare il template nota. In genere nei capitoli e negli episodi c'è un riassunto generico, perciò ok dire in quale capitolo o episodio accade una certa cosa, ma credo sia inutile mettere il link in automatico, visto che una persona che dovesse cliccare sul link non troverebbe una conferma esplicita di ciò che ha letto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:26, ago 18, 2014 (UTC) Intendo dire che quando viene creata una nota viene scritto il numero del capitolo/dell'episodio (ovviamente) e automaticamente si crea il link. Immagino che dipenda da come è strutturato il template. Come dicevo, secondo me è inutile che venga creato un link che porta ad una pagina che non dimostra ciò che la nota dice. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:51, ago 18, 2014 (UTC) Hai ragione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:19, ago 18, 2014 (UTC) Guardando il template navigazione saghe ho visto che "cosa staranno facendo ora" è in fondo. Questo perchè non hai messo il numero progressivo nella categoria. È stata una dimenticanza? Forse no, perchè non è una miniavventura "regolare". Però vederla in fondo proprio non mi piace. Ti va bene considerarla come se fosse classica? Io la stavo spostando, ma ad un certo punto ho notato che c'è più lavoro da fare di quanto immaginassi. Be, per non lasciare le cose a metà finisco il lavoro perchè lasciarlo a metà non ha senso (ora come ora ci sono contraddizioni riguardo alla numerazione). Al limite se preferisci tenerla sui generis mi fai un fischio. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:47, ago 24, 2014 (UTC) Su, non farti pregare e dicci la tua riguardo alle linee guida delle sezione storia. Comunque "raccontare, non descrivere" riassume tutto. Il resto è esercizio di dialettica e basta. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:39, ago 25, 2014 (UTC) Immagini del profilo, specialmente per i luoghi Riguardo all'isola degli uomini-pesce, l'immagine attuale (quella che hai ripristinato) non mostra assolutamente nulla. Mostra un'isola in lontananza. Già in altri casi usiamo mappe come immagine del profilo: Long Ring Long Land, Jaya, Skypiea, forse anche altrove. Sono d'accordo che sia una mappa non molto esplicativa, ma mostra più di quanto non faccia un'immagine in lontananza. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:52, ago 25, 2014 (UTC) Per il fatto che sia in bianco è nero... be', deriva dal manga, ne abbiamo a migliaia! Per il fatto che sia editata: * tenerla in giapponese la renderebbe inutile (non si capirebbe nulla); stavo pensando di scannerizzare quella italiana. * visto che è editata, allora dovremmo cancellarla del tutto. In effetti la cancellerei. Che ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:06, ago 25, 2014 (UTC) Ho proposto di cancellarla perchè oltre a essere editata non la ritenevo fondamentale. Ah, ma forse poi la pagina verrebbe troppo striminzita! Battute a parte, ok, teniamola. In effetti, pur non essendo fondamentale, è utile. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:46, ago 25, 2014 (UTC) Ho letto nel forum della wiki inglese riguardante la lunghezza delle pagine una tua opinione che mi ha interessato. Non ho notato quanto fosse vecchio quel messaggio, perciò non so se nel frattempo tu abbia cambiato idea. Mi riferisco al fatto che secondo te la storia della Flotta dei sette dovrebbe riguardare solo la storia dell'organizzazione e non dei singoli membri. Sono d'accordo. Ad ogni modo terrei le azioni che alcuni singoli membri fanno "con un incarico ufficiale": ad esempio Orso che si presenta a Thriller Bark (ma non alle Sabaody). Già che ci siamo ti chiedo: io metterei anche che Crocodile "difendeva" il regno di Alabasta, perchè lo faceva in quanto membro della Flotta. Poi, in breve, specifichiamo che lo faceva per interesse personale. Che ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:16, ago 27, 2014 (UTC) Riguardo ai gruppi sanguigni dei personaggi, Oda ha specificato la "conversione" tra le lettere X, F e S e quelle A, B, 0. In quale dei due credi sia meglio scriverle, o è indifferente? Io preferirei usare AB0. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:06, set 4, 2014 (UTC) Di preciso non so dove viene detto, ma sulla wiki inglese è scritto nelle "curiosità" della ciurma di Rufy. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:17, set 5, 2014 (UTC) A dire il vero non mi convince creare una pagina di un personaggio di cui non si sappia il nome preciso. Mettere la "M." nel titolo è veramente orribile. Senza contare che chiamarlo personaggio marginale è addirittura troppo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:25, set 7, 2014 (UTC) Suppongo che M. Danbo sia l'abbreviazione di qualcos'altro. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:27, set 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok che non mi chiedi di creare la pagina, ma mettere il link significa che prima o poi dovremo farla! --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:45, set 7, 2014 (UTC) Spero che appena avrai tempo dirai la tua opinione nel forum che ho creato. Non sono due argomenti prioritari, ma (in caso di scissione) dovremmo modificare la galleria del colosseo e la navigazione, e quelle due cose le farei subito dopo l'eventuale esito positivo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:44, set 7, 2014 (UTC) Battaglia di Marineford Io credo che le pagine degli eventi debbano essere prima di tutto divise concettualemtne in due: quelle degli eventi unici e quelle degli eventi che si ripetono. Gli eventi unici dovrebbero, secondo me, essere trattati come li leggeremmo nei libri di storia. Esempio: non mi pare che nella battaglia di Waterloo ci sia scritto il resoconto delle mosse degli eserciti. Se ricordo bene nei libri c'è scritto: tizio affronta caio, tizio vince. Nella pagina della saga scriverei la storia come se fosse raccontata da uno che era lì e l'ha vista in diretta. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:48, set 8, 2014 (UTC) Effettivamente hai ragione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:26, set 8, 2014 (UTC) : Rettifico leggermente: per come la immagino io: * "saga di marineford" parlerebbe della battaglia con abbastanza dettagli. * "battaglia di marineford" lo farebbe in maniera generica * "marineford" ne parlerebbe in modo intermedio, oltre a parlare ovviamente delle altrecose che riguardano l'isola. Se ho capito bene quello che intendi, le prime due pagine che ho eleencato non diventerebbero praticamente la stessa cosa? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:29, set 8, 2014 (UTC) # Ebbene, avere due pagine praticametne uguali non misembra una cosa logica. # Oneace deve essere punito. "solo meganoide si ostina a fare così, nel resto del mondo tutti i bimbiminkia idioti hanno fatto un'altra scelta". È un discorso che non mi piace per vari motivi: * paragona questa wiki a un qualsiasi forum o fanpage. * mi accusa di essere irrazionale * ripete gli stessi concetti per l'ennesima volta, dopo avere sempre stato dalla parte del torto e non averlo ancora capito. È come ST della wiki inglese! Come fai a non notarlo? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:58, set 8, 2014 (UTC) (Ho letto solo ora il tuo messaggio) Di erto non aiuterà la discussione sul separare le pagine o sul nome da dare al colosseo, ma imparerà a tenere a freno la lingua. I monelli vanno sculacciati, non viziati. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:00, set 8, 2014 (UTC) # Per Marineford, ok. # considero il paragone tra questa wiki e qualsiasi altra pagina sull'argomento come un insulto. # Ho davvero perso il conto delle volte in cui mi ha indirettamente accusato di essere stupido. Quindi sappi che la prossima volta non mi fermerai. Credi che un blocco di 24 ore sia inutile? Sbagli, abbasserà la cresta. E se non funziona nessun problema: blocchi progressivi. Meganoide (discussioni) 14:46, set 8, 2014 (UTC) "Di un giorno" per niente! La prossima volta lo blocco per tre giorni. È recidivo, e in realtà non sarebbe "il suo primo reato" perchè lui è'' colpevole. Solo perchè non ha ricevuto la condanna non significa che non se la sia già meritata. Insomma, i blocchi cumulativi sono la scelta più giusta e anche se non ha ricevuto il ban di 24 ore e come se l'avesse avuto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:15, set 8, 2014 (UTC) Ho la congiuntiite. Da ieri non riesco a leggere lo schermo. Per una settimana qualcuno dorebbe sostituirmi nell'aggiornare l'episodio ita e per creare le pagine del nuobvo capitolo e del nuovo episodio jap. Poi magari tra qualche giorno mi rimetto in sesto, ma non so. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:52, set 11, 2014 (UTC) Riescoa leggere le scritte, ma a fatica. Quanto a scrivere, riescoa rispondere perchè le lettere sulla tastiera sono grandi e poi perchè ovviamente so dove sono i vari tasti. Per risponderti, in genre pubbliico quello trasmesso, così come per episodio jap e apitolo sarebbe impossibile mettere in pirma pagina quelloche deve ancora uscire! Se c'è un eorore è perchè non controllo quasi mai la programmazione mediaset, ipotizzando che facciano sempre due episodi. Si vede che avranno fatto dei giorni di paursa, Quindi se venerdì trasmettono l'episodio che hai detto, doremmo mettere in prima pagina quello immediatamwente precedente. Meganoide (discussioni) 23:11, set 11, 2014 (UTC) Capitolo 0 Vorrei che aggiungessi il parametro opzionale già presente nel template episodio, con cui espliciti l'episodio precedente/successivo, anche nel template capitolo. In questo modo potremmo usarlo nella pagina del capitolo 0, evitando che risulti tra le pagine richieste anche il "capitolo -1". --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:58, set 12, 2014 (UTC) Immaginavo fose un bug, per cui ti ho scritto solo perchè è una cosa che secondo me andava fatta in ogni caso. PS Non sono ancora guarito, leggo un po' a fatica, perciò ho delegato la creaizone dellapagina del capitolo a PGV2. Le mie modifiche di oggi erano tutta roba brave. Un copia qui e incolla lì da due secondi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:28, set 12, 2014 (UTC) La navigazione "mini avventura dalle tolde del mondo" ha la discussione che sembra "impazzita". Probabilmente altre navigazioni hanno lo stesso problema e ipotizzo sia colpa del nuovo "template link". --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:23, set 12, 2014 (UTC) Dov'è che appare la romanizzazione "Crown"? --Meganoide (discussioni) 10:47, set 13, 2014 (UTC) Non so se ti riferisci ai volumi jap o ita, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che la prefazione non sia scritta da Oda in persona! Perciò non credo che sia una romanizzazione ufficiale. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:55, set 13, 2014 (UTC) Se fosse la romanizzazione ufficiale sulla wiki inglese avrebbero spostato la pagina, che invece è ancora a "Clown". La faccenda dei databook è diversa. Quelli li scrive Oda in persona. Le ricapitolazioni dei volumi le scrive il figlio del vicino di casa della badante dell'ultimo stagista della WSJ (o comunque della casa editrice dei volumi). Anche vedendo le scan non cambierei idea. Le ricapitolazioni della Star Comics potrebbe farle anche un bimbominkia a caso tra i mille che hanno una pagina FB su One Piece; di sicuro userebbe termine come "flottaro", "haki", "mugi"... e non per questo sarebbero termini ufficiali della Star Comics. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:10, set 13, 2014 (UTC) Non ricordavo che nel manga ci fosse la romanizzazione "clown", ma va bene. Nel manga ita viene usato "clown" e poichè i due nomi coincidono non sere mettere "nomeor" nel profilo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:08, set 13, 2014 (UTC) Frutto di Chiqicheetah È il compagno (filler) di Foxy che si può trasformare in un ghepardo. Sulla sua pagina ne parliamo come se fosse certo che abbia mangiato un frutto del diavolo. O lo mettiamo in forse (e magari è la cosa migliore) oppure, se proprio lo diamo per certo, dovremmo creare la pagina del frutto. Il nome non viene mai detto (altrimenti saremmo sicuri che l'ha mangiato!) ma non vedo alternative al Felis Felis modello ghepardo. Considera che essendo filler non verrà mai rivelato. La faccenda è leggermente diversa rispetto al frutto di Dalmata: anche lì il nome non può che essere Dog Dog modello dalmata, ma essendo canonico ci tocca aspettare che Oda lo riveli... oppure sei dell'idea che possiamo darlo per scontato? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:47, set 14, 2014 (UTC) Secondo me è una specie di contraddizione: dire che esiste ma non rivelare il suo nome, quando esso è ovvio, è come dire che forse in effetti non esiste. E in effetti creerei anche quella di Dalmata. Non credo che sarebbe speculazione! Cos'altro possono essere? Al limite kanji e romaji potrebbero essere sbagliati (io stesso non saprei proprio dove trovarli) quindi li eviterei... ma sarebbero solo due righe in meno nel profilo di due pagine su frutti del diavolo che oggettivamente esistono. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:21, set 14, 2014 (UTC) Lo so che in un certo senso la pagina "esiste"... ma non ha senso. Lo trovo incoerente. Sei proprio convinto di non volerle creare o magari apro un forum? Anche se tanto poi arriva Oneace e cambia argomento... --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:54, set 14, 2014 (UTC) Be', perchè ad esempio il frutto di Dalmata ''deve essere di tipo Dog Dog, e quello di Chiqicheetah un Felis Felis. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:21, set 14, 2014 (UTC) Ok, nessun problema, possiamo lasciare le ose come stanno. Comunque non avrei scritto "forse", ma proprio "il dog dog dalmata è il frutto mangiato da dalmata". L'altro tuo quesito è eccellente. Stavo per chiederti quale fosse il "criterio", prima di trovarne da solo uno soddisfacente. Prima una precisazione su World: ha usato soru e geppo ma senza dare un nome alle tecniche. A quel punto mi sono detto "be, le usa e basta" che è quello che dici tu. Inoltre avevo pensato cher avremmo dovuto aggiungere Sanji al geppo e magari fare altre aggiunte. Solo perchè lo chiama blue walk, che significa? È geppo e basta. Ma a quel punto sono tornate alla ribalta le motivazioni contro a quelle aggiunte. Esempio apparentemente scorrelato: se un altro personaggio usasse tre spade lo aggiungeresti al santoryu? Io non lo farei, perchè le tecniche sarebbero diverse (se ognuno l'ha sviluppato per conto suo). Il santoryu "ufficiale" sarebbe quello di Zoro. Quindi, secondo me, per semplicità, le "rokushiki" sono un'arte marziale insegnata a Marine e agenti del Governo. Se poi qualcuno, per conto suo, con o senza l'aiuto di frutti del diavolo, crea tecniche simili o anche identiche... affari suoi. Nessuno gli ha insegnato quella rokushiki, né lui accetterebbe di definire la propria tecnica "rokushiki". Meganoide (discussioni) 18:15, set 14, 2014 (UTC) Secondo me non ha senso creare un template per i "copioni". Non solo è illogico dal punto di vista della wiki, non solo creerebbe mille discussioni, ma soprattutto è inutile. Se uno si è fatto una tecnica uguale a una rokushiki... non usa quella rokushiki! --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:19, set 14, 2014 (UTC) Comunque l'immagine del profilo di Yokozuna ancora non appare... --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:32, set 15, 2014 (UTC) Oggi non è nemmeno la prima volta che non segue le indicazioni. Circa un anno fa caricava immagini come se non ci fosse un domani! Ho cancellato la pagina; se proprio dovesse svegliarsi e rispondere gli facciamo fare la pagina di Eric visto che quel pagliaccio di Bellamy97 ha dato la sua disponibilità a tradurla e poi è scomparso. Altrimenti la farò io appena terminata la pagina della ciurma di Rufy. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:48, set 22, 2014 (UTC) PS appena rifarà le solite cose inizierà a desiderare di avere infastidito Chuck Norris, invece di me. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:50, set 22, 2014 (UTC) Secondo me non è il caso di aggiungere le capre al template della ciurma di Zeny: sono animali "normali" e non hanno nemmeno un nome. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:15, set 24, 2014 (UTC) : Mi spiego: allora forse dovremmo aggiungere le capre anche al template degli abitanti dell'isola. In quel caso però, a catena, dovremmo aggiungere tutti gli animali "normali"... e ovviamente vorrei non arrivare fin lì. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:18, set 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok, per me va bene mettere gli animali strani nel template dell'isola. Aggiungo le capre anche alla galleria dell'isola di Zeny. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:02, set 24, 2014 (UTC) Ciao Leviathan 89 personalmente trovo Chameleone un personaggio affascinante, perciò mi è dispiaciuto vedere la pagina che avevo creato essere cancellata volevo chiederti quindi se mi potevi insegnare a creare pagine su questa wiki nel modo corretto, così da poter ricreare la pagina senza che venga poi cancellata vorrei chiederti anche un'altra cosa: per pura curiosità, mi potresti dire qual è secondo te il frutto del mare più potente e quale, invece, ti piace di più? ti prego di rispondermi ciao:)Daniel Francesco Gheorghe (discussioni) 14:24, set 24, 2014 (UTC) In effetti mi capita di dire "l'uno di gennaio" oppure "il primo gennaio". Però mettiamola così: qui si parla di cosa scrivere, non di come si pronuncia! --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:51, set 25, 2014 (UTC) Il fatto è che noi dobbiamo scriverlo: la pronuncia la lasciamo a chi legge. Per omogeneità scriviamo (esempi) 14 maggio, 2 novembre, 28 ottobre, 24 dicembre, 1 gennaio! Aggiungere il pallino al numero 1 è anti-estetico. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:06, set 25, 2014 (UTC) Ah, ok. Quanto odio l'italiano! Meganoide (discussioni) 23:26, set 25, 2014 (UTC) Certamente. Uso la parola coerenza come riassunto di "è una cosa troppo prolissa, meglio sfoltire un po', in fondo non mi sembra che questa sia una pagina che merita riguardi particolari". :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:23, set 28, 2014 (UTC) Personaggi degli speciali No, non ho nessun problema. Piuttosto, vale la pena di vietare di creare le pagine per episodi speciali che non sono stati visti. I personaggi del secondo speciale avevano un sacco di cose... non solo inutili, ma alcune erano completamente false! E, per completare la fiera delle fesserie, il creatore di quelle pagine (non faccio nomi, tanto basta andare a controllare) aveva tradotto "Log Pose" come "registro guida". Per la serie: traduttore automatico e chi se ne frega dello stravolgimento delle frasi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:58, ott 1, 2014 (UTC) # Credi davvero che sia il caso di dire che nellaprima versione del volume 51 c'erano molti errori? Un conto sono le correzioni tra prima edizione e ristampa, ma quegli errori erano così stupidi e sono stati corretti così in fretta che secondo me non varrebbe la pena di nominarli. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:57, ott 1, 2014 (UTC) # C'è un problema con lo speciale TV 0. Come potremmo dire "è lo zeresimo speciale TV"? Sulla wiki inglese, infatti, lo chiamano "recap". --Meganoide (discussioni) 09:54, ott 2, 2014 (UTC) Per quanto mi riguarda la categoria "malattie" possiamo crearla subito, come sottocategoria di "terminologia". Dovremo fare delle modifiche alla navigazione terminologia. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:25, ott 3, 2014 (UTC) Ho provveduto io a modificare la navigazione terminologia. Ovviamente era facile, anche se non lo do mai per scontato. Piuttosto: nella terrei le saghe e le miniaventure, ma toglierei i film! Non sono saghe! Anche perchè a quel punto dovremmo aggiungere gli speciali TV e gli OVA, per essere completi! Quindi toglierei i film da lì... e creerei un'altra navigazione in cui mettiamo proprio film, speciali e OVA, chiamandolo magari "navigazione film e speciali". Meganoide (discussioni) 13:41, ott 4, 2014 (UTC) Glorious Island Dobbiamo per forza tenerla, questa buffonata? È stata rilasciata su smartphone e soprattutto non succede nulla! È come se creassimo una pagina per un trailer! Assurdo! --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:36, ott 5, 2014 (UTC) Mmm... io avevo pensato di cancellarla perchè sulla wiki inglese l'hanno accorpata alla generica pagina "pirati". In effetti però hai ragione. Ora ripristino tutto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:17, ott 7, 2014 (UTC) Ci sarebbero da cambiare i link " Trafalgar Law" in "Trafalgar D. Water Law" e ovviamente è impensabile farlo a mano. Bot? --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:00, ott 8, 2014 (UTC) Non viene detto apertamente, ma nelle SBS del volume 66 Oda ammette che oltre all'"XFS" c'è anche la nomenclatura "AB0" del mondo reale, per giustificare il gruppo sanguigno AB di Crocus. A questo punto è facile capire che Zoro, che è XF, deve corrispondere all'AB. Per esclusione, S=0. Sanji, infatti, è S RH-, che è un gruppo difficile da trovare proprio come il gruppo 0. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:35, ott 25, 2014 (UTC) Ma no... speravo che credesse di averla fatta franca! Uff, sei stato bocciato all'esame di "giocare al gatto col topo"?? :-) --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:57, nov 2, 2014 (UTC) Bonus Stavo appunto per chiederti: * quale categoria ci vuole? * va bene usare il template film? * secondo te è corretto ipotizzare registi, sceneggiatori eccetera uguali a quelli del film? * per coerenza e semplicità non dovremmo rinominarlo "episodio bonus 2"? Inoltre vorrei proporti di rimuovere lo schema EpisodioBonus e di utilizzare anche per essi lo schema film. --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:32, nov 3, 2014 (UTC) * In effetti preferisco chiamarli "cortometraggi" invece di "episodi bonus". Provvedo a modificare. Per la cronaca, l'unica cosa che contraddistingue un cortometraggio è davvero solo la lunghezza. * Volevo usare il template film invece di quello episodio per il semplice fatto che i campi sono più adatti. * Ok per quelli degli episodi "normali"; per quelli dei film in effetti non so. * Intendi dire che i teatrini hanno anche la versione del manga? * Ok. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:19, nov 3, 2014 (UTC) Per sfoltire la pagina delle pagine richieste. Controlla questa pagina. Alcune pagine sono davvero mancanti; altre sono i link rossi privi di senso perchè in realtà le navigazioni non hanno più quei link! Ad esempio guarda i nomi al 589esimo posto e al 663esimo posto: probabilmente con il prossimo aggiornamento scompariranno. Quando mi è venuto in mente che in quel modo annullavo la cronologia mi sono fermato, anche se ad ogni modo mi sembra una mossa conveniente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:01, nov 5, 2014 (UTC) * Non credo che purgare la pagina sia sufficiente. Ci ho già provato. Il mio metodo, invece, ieri ha già funzionato su una pagina. Oggi non è più nell'elenco. * Non punto a rimuovere i link alle discussioni inesistenti, ma a tante altre pagine, come i due esempi che ti ho fatto. Si tratta di vecchi link a cui alcune navigazioni non puntano più, eppure risulta che le pagine che hanno quel template puntano ad esse. * Sospetto che se usassi la funzione ripristina il problema non scomparirebbe! Ricrearla dal nulla invece risolve il problema all'origine. Il prezzo da pagare è l'azzeramento della cronologia, ma non mi sembra un dramma. Meganoide (discussioni) 20:29, nov 5, 2014 (UTC) Alcune di quelle pagine non sono più richieste da più di un mese, forse da più di due! --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:23, nov 5, 2014 (UTC) Se non sbaglio il mio metodo sta funzionando, quindi sarei propenso a proseguire, se sei d'accordo. Inoltre ti informo che stranamente non riesco più a rimuovere commenti dai blog... --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:52, nov 6, 2014 (UTC) No, non sono quei template che mi interessano direttamente. Ci sono alcuni vecchi link a cui quei template sembrano puntare: ad esempio sembrava che il template della mini avventura di Ener puntasse ad "automi)"... compresa la parentesi! Ricreando quel template mi auguro che quel falso link (falso, perchè in realtà quel template non puntava più a quella pagina) non risultasse più. Quello di Water Seven puntava a "Michael e Ho'i'''chael" e quello degli animali a "Scarlet (filler)". Ora controllo subito se il mio piano ha funzionato. Suppongo di sì perchè ha già funzionato nei giorni passati. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:19, nov 11, 2014 (UTC) Se ho guardato bene non ci sono più link rossi "assurdi". Ci sono solo quelli delle pagine che ci mancano! --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:09, nov 12, 2014 (UTC) Non riesco più a cancellare i commenti-spam del forum. Com'è possibile? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:43, nov 14, 2014 (UTC) Ebbene sì. Meganoide (discussioni) 14:19, nov 14, 2014 (UTC) In pratica cliccando su "rimuovi" torno semplicemente in cima alla pagina. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:48, nov 14, 2014 (UTC) Interessante: non posso né citare né modificare nessun commento, né chiudere una discussione né rimuoverla. Non posso fare nulla, direi! --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:56, nov 14, 2014 (UTC) Perchè dici che cancellare una vecchia immagine equivale solo a nasconderla? A me sembra proprio che sia come rimuoverla completamente dalla cronologia. Comunque negli ultimi casi l'ho fatto quando l'immagine rimossa era davvero inadatta. Altre volte lo faccio se due versioni sono molto simili. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:37, nov 21, 2014 (UTC) Terre ghiacciate Non riesco a trovare, in internet, gli episodi con il doppiaggio italiano per verificare il nome dei personaggi. Tu potresti farcela? In realtà ho trovato qualcosa: la seconda parte dell'episodio 332, mi pare. Alcuni nomi hanno una pronuncia particolare e vorrei chiederti un opinione riguardo allo spelling che ritieni più opportuno. * Jiro viene pronunciato "Ghiro". Teniamo lo spelling corrente o lo modifichiamo? E come? * Kanpachino (nostro spelling attuale) è chiamato "Campaccino". Si sente benissimo la doppia C e per le altre modifiche userei un nome con lo spelling più semplice possibile, oltre al fatto che anche la wiki inglese lo chiama semplicemente Campacino. * Anche il don (e la famiglia) sono chiamati Accino, mentre lo spelling "Achino" fa pensare alla pronuncia "Acìno" con una sola C. Cosa ne pensi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:42, nov 22, 2014 (UTC) Ciao Leviathan89, scusa se ti sto disturbando con questo messaggio, ma volevo soltanto dirmi che la mia avventura con la Wiki italiana di One Piece termina qui. Mi dispiace molto arrivare a questa decisione perché alla fine era diventato una specie di appuntamento settimanale l'aggiornamento al nuovo Capitolo che facevo ogni volta, ma ormai non ne posso più delle risposte arroganti di Meganoide. Più e più volte ho digerito insulti velati e critiche pesanti per un nonnulla velate anche da quell'ironia che mi da sui nervi, e l'ho fatto solo perché mi piaceva aggiornare la Wiki italiana con gli argomenti spoiler che arrivavano ogni settimana, ma ormai sono arrivato al punto di non ritorno. Di questo forse tu e Meganoide ve ne siete accorti visto che da tempo ormai sparivo totalmente per ritornare solamente per l'aggiornamento dei Capitoli spoiler, l'unica cosa di cui ormai potevo dedicarmi a causa del poco tempo libero che avevo ed ho tuttora a disposizione, questo perché entrare nella Wiki non mi divertiva più come l'anno scorso, quando aiutavo a creare pagine su pagine riguardanti argomenti anche vecchissimi e su pagine piuttosto lunghe, ormai l'unica cosa che mi teneva legato alla Wiki era la voglia di aggiornare le parti spoiler, ma ormai sono arrivato al punto da pensare che non ne vale più la pena. Sono stufo del fatto che ogni volta che chiedo una cosa a Meganoide questi mi risponde sempre in maniera saccente ed arrogante, ed adesso sono arrivato al punto che non ne posso più. Mi spiace abbandonare il lavoro che stavo svolgendo aggiornando gli argomenti spoiler, ma se ogni settimana devo collegarmi su un sito dove c'è qualcuno che non perde occasione per insultarmi con l'ironia che io detesto con tutto me stesso certe volte anche solo per delle stupide domande allora ne faccio volentieri a meno. Tanto so che anche se questo messaggio l'ho scritto da te Meganoide lo leggerà comunque, ma sinceramente non me ne frega più niente ormai. Non si può lavorare senza passione, ed io ormai l'ho persa a causa sua. Ciao Leviathan, e ciao anche a te Meganoide, sì ti saluto comunque nonostante quello che ho detto, e buona continuazione. PGV 2 (discussioni) 18:13, nov 22, 2014 (UTC) Visto che suggerisci di usare un nome simile a quello originale, quando possibile, significa che sposteresti "Kanpachino" a "Campaccino" e "Achino" (e quindi anche la famiglia) ad "Accino"? --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:19, nov 22, 2014 (UTC) Dopo una lunga riflessione... non è vero, ho preso la seguente decisione in mezzo secondo, credo che sia meglio modificare i "nomi filler" per adattarli all'anime italiano. Si tratta di nomi poco diffusi perchè appaiono solo in una saga (parlo in generale dei nomi che appaiono in caiscuna saga filler) e non mi pesa modificare a mano le pagine, per cui nemmeno caricherei di lavoro il bot. Spesso, inoltre, i nomi della wiki inglese sono scelti solo perchè sono identici alle romanizzazioni. Se non sei del tutto contrario alle modifiche io le effettuerei. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:40, nov 23, 2014 (UTC) Le pronunce di "Kanpachino" e "Campaccino" sono molto simili, ma non identiche, perciò usare una al posto dell'altra è un errore, per quanto piccolo. E comunque mi faccio carico dell'onere degli spostamenti e degli aggiustamenti dei link, quindi suppongo che non non abbia grandi obiezioni. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:30, nov 23, 2014 (UTC) Per rispondere alla domanda che mi hai fatto sull'altra wiki: be' certo, un po' di "sparare a caso" è consentito, ma cerco di portare l'assonanza al 100% senza accontentarmi del 90%. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:02, nov 23, 2014 (UTC) Chiedo scusa se ieri non ho potuto rispondere ai vostri messaggi, ho avuto da fare tutto il giorno e non sono riuscito ad entrare in Internet. Comunque per quanto riguarda il quando sei stato arrogante Meganoide, rispondo qui ma il messaggio è comunque rivolto ad entrambi, ammetto che con me ultimamente non lo sei quasi mai stato a parte in quest'ultima occasione sabato, sarebbe bastato un semplice "Ultimamente mi sto dedicando ad altro e non riesco a fare le immagini, probabilmente lo faccio più avanti", nessuna vela di sarcasmo o arroganza, sarebbe stato decisamente gradito, e di sicuro non c'entra niente Diez Barrels, arrivati a questo punto penso che solo X Drake quando arriverà il momento potrà confermare o smentire la morte del suo ex Capitano/padre, dobbiamo solo aspettare. Comunque con me sei stato arrogante solo nei primi periodi, quando stavo ancora "imparando" come ci si muove in questa Wiki, allora non è che gradissi il tuo comportamento anche se per passione andavo avanti, comunque ho sopportato ed alla fine ho notato che con me hai praticamente "smesso" di essere sarcastico ed arrogante a parte l'ultima uscita, però ho notato che lo sei fin troppo con tutti gli altri, compreso Oneace che a parte me è forse l'unico che è rimasto per più di un mese su questa Wiki, in pratica non ti si può dire qualcosa che subito attacchi con l'ironia piuttosto saccente, per questo certe volte evito di dirti qualcosa, anche perché anche in passato è successo più di una volta che rispondessi in un modo a me non gradito dato che il sarcasmo lo odio per motivi personali che non sto qua ad elencare. Il mio consiglio è di cambiare approccio, non con i troll ma con tutti quegli utenti che ci tengono sul serio a migliorare questa Wiki come me, sto dicendo sul serio perché credimi, i risultati poi si vedranno. Riguardo la mia permanenza a questo punto dato che oggi è il mio compleanno e mi sento buono ho deciso di riprovare. In questi giorni caricherò le nuove immagini dell'anime uscite ultimamente appena avrò tempo. PGV 2 (discussioni) 11:29, nov 24, 2014 (UTC) Nelson In che senso "ammiraglio" è il suo rango ma non il suo grado (o qualcosa di simile)? --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:28, nov 26, 2014 (UTC) E da dove l'hai capito? A me sembra semplicemente che i suoi sottoposti lo chiamino "ammiraglio Nelson". Come mai non dovrebbe essere il suo vero grado?!?! --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:58, nov 26, 2014 (UTC) Purtroppo sei totalmente in errore. Basi la tua teoria sul fatto che gli ammiragli sono tre, un'informazione che si è saputa dopo che questa saga era uscita in Giappone (ed era anche stata trasmessa in italiano). Proprio per questo in realtà Nelson è ''davvero un ammiralgio, anche se filler. Non possiamo cambiare il passato per adattarlo al presente! Allora cosa dovremmo dire, che le catene di acciaio che Zoro taglia in realtà non erano d'acciaio? No, diciamo che sono d'acciaio e che ciò però entra in contraddizione con un'informazione ufficiale rivelata in seguito. Se in futuro Oda ci dicesse che i viceammiragli sono... boh, ma in modo da creare contraddizioni con l'esistenza di Jonathan alla base G-8, verresti a dirmi che Jonathan non è più un viceammiraglio? Senza contare che se tu avanzi l'ipotesi che "ammiraglio" fosse un soprannome autoassegnatosi, allora io rilancio dicendo che Nelson poteva anche essere uno dei tre ammiragli, ma in seguito è stato destituito (o è morto, o si è ritirato, o l'hanno rapito gli alieni) e sostituito da uno dei tre ammiragli ufficiali. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:59, nov 27, 2014 (UTC) Riguardo il potere di Trebol Meganoide mi ha suggerito di rivolgermi a te. Nel capitolo 768 Viola lo definisce "uomo-muco", da ciò ho dedotto che con quella frase Oda volesse confermare che Trebol avesse il Rogia del muco, però da quello che ho capito Meganoide non è d'accordo, tu che cosa ne dici? PGV 2 (discussioni) 13:16, nov 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok, allora domani mattina apro la discussione nella pagina del Beta Beta e ne parliamo lì. PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:34, nov 30, 2014 (UTC) Levibot e un'opinione PGV2 mi ha fatto notare che molti nomi italiani dei nani sono diversi da quelli inglesi; l'elenco, che ne comprende quattro o cinque, è sulla mia pagina di discussione. Potresti istruire Levibot affinchè li cambi tutti? Lo farei a mano se le pagine da modificare non fossero così tante. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:00, dic 2, 2014 (UTC) Secondo te è accettabile che, per creare la pagina di una saga, sommiamo i riassunti dei vari capitoli (o episodi, se filler)? Te lo chiedo sia dal punto di vista morale sia da quello della qualità del risultato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:31, dic 2, 2014 (UTC) Ritengo di avere reso meno frammentaria la pagina della saga del mare di ghiaccio: potresti verificare che sia effettivamente decente? Inoltre, se hai tempo da perdere (sulla wiki), vorrei che revisionassi almeno parzialmente la pagina di Cricket, perchè io vorrei terminare di restaurare Hockera, Salco e Arabelle prima di dimenticarmi la loro storia. Allo stesso tempo, però, vorrei che Crocket fosse al più presto confermato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:08, dic 4, 2014 (UTC) Ehilà. Tu hai sottomano il Blue Deep? L'ho appena comprato e alcune informazioni che contiene sono assurde. Vorrei chiederti come dobbiamo maneggiarle. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:16, dic 5, 2014 (UTC) Il mio primo e finora unico dubbio riguarda i segni zodiacali. Rufy (nato il 5 maggio) risulta dei pesci e non del toro; Barbabianca, nato il 6 aprile, risulta del capricorno e non dell'ariete. Cosa dovremmo fare di queste informazioni che sembrano assurde? --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:40, dic 5, 2014 (UTC) Con tutti questi errori sono i 5,5 euro peggio spesi in vita mia. Non prenderò mai più nessun altro databook. Comunque per ora ci sono quelli che hai già notato; gli altri te li aggiungo piano piano su questa pagina. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:02, dic 5, 2014 (UTC) Non è sufficiente basarci uslla wiki inglese? Suppongo che loro le raw le abbiano già guardate! Comunque qui da noi Sweet Pea è nata il 24 gennaio, ma sia in inglese che sul Blue Deep c'è scritto 14: è a pagina 86. Se vuoi continuo a segnalarti le differenze, ma davvero credo che basti guardare la wiki inglese. Meganoide (discussioni) 17:12, dic 5, 2014 (UTC) Sei poi riuscito ad usare il Levibot per i nomi dei nani? Perché ho notato che Lampo è rimasto Rambo in alcune pagine, per cui volevo chiedere se era stato usato il Levibot oppure se era stato fatto tutto "a mano" ;). Comunque chiedo scusa per l'immagine del frutto di Gladius, ma oggi il computer mi sta dando dei problemi. Provo a vedere se con l'altro mio account mi da gli stessi problemi o meno. PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:26, dic 7, 2014 (UTC) Ho spostato tutte le pagine e credevo di avere sistemato tutti i link, ma poi ho scoperto che avevo mancato alcune correzioni. Ora le sto ricontrollando e, a parte i falsi link dovuti alla "navigazione nani" credo che nessuna pagina punterà più a quelle pagine, anche senza bot. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:08, dic 7, 2014 (UTC) OVA Esatto (riguardo al non bisogno di usare il bot per i nani). Se hai tempo potresti revisionare Kureha? Meganoide (discussioni) 17:40, dic 7, 2014 (UTC) Filtro abuso I can't actually speak italian. And I'm using my bot. But I figured messaging you here was better than messaging you where he'll see it. And if he sees things about the abuse filter, he'll find ways around it before we even have it up, which defeats the purpose of it. Anyways, I'd really like to get the abuse filter up ASAP, since in his attempts at comments last night, he said he'd come back "next week". Perhaps we can communicate on some sort of subpage here? All I really need is a place that we can list potential parameters, and if we did it here you could delete it once you've seen it. Anyways, thanks and I hope you can get back to me soon. JustSomeBot... (discussioni) 15:47, dic 8, 2014 (UTC) Could you do it about an hour and a half from now? I've got a class right now, but then I'm done for the day. JustSomeBot... (discussioni) 17:33, dic 8, 2014 (UTC) Actually, that got cancelled so I'll be on OP chat for the rest of the day, probably. JustSomeBot... (discussioni) 17:44, dic 8, 2014 (UTC) I have an idea for another thing we could add, can you come back around the same time you were on tomorrow? JustSomeBot... (discussioni) 04:50, dic 9, 2014 (UTC) Template "uscite" Da qualche giorno non riesco più a visualizzare l'uscita del manga giapponese, ma solo quella dell'italiano. L'ultimo che ci ha trafficato sei tu, eppure ho guardato e non mi sembra che tu abbia rimosso nulla di fatale. Inoltre: non dovremmo esporre l'ultimo volume uscito, invece di quello che deve ancora uscire? Era, se non sbaglio, una decisione su cui eravamo d'accordo quando ne avevamo parlato anni fa, dovuta alla coerenza con il template "fatti correnti" che mostra gli ultimi capitoli/episodi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:47, dic 14, 2014 (UTC) * Intendo dire che non riesco a switchare immagine. La parola "Giappone" (o una simile) non è più un link, a quanto pare. * Per i fatti correnti mi va benissimo di tenere le ultime cose uscite, anche perchè non potremmo farlo per il manga né per l'anime giapponese, non avendo un riassunto. Per il template uscite ok, teniamolo così, in effetti hai ragione. Mi sa che quella conversazione me la sarò sognata. --Meganoide (discussioni) 05:08, dic 15, 2014 (UTC) Sì, funziona. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:37, dic 15, 2014 (UTC) Dato che sarò assente domani e probabilmente anche venerdì approfitto della giornata di oggi per augurare sia a te che a Meganoide un sereno e felice Buon Natale!! :) PGV 2 (discussioni) 17:12, dic 24, 2014 (UTC) In genere cancello le immagini che non sono idonee: troppo piccole, "sporche" o altri difetti. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:44, dic 28, 2014 (UTC) Hai una nuova richiesta di amicizia su FB :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:58, dic 31, 2014 (UTC) Ho concluso l'aggiornamento dell'ultimo Capitolo uscito e prima di andare auguro sia a te che a Meganoide un Buon Anno!! :) PGV 2 (discussioni) 20:05, dic 31, 2014 (UTC) Nel template "nota" uno degli esempi (il quinto) cita il decimo film. Nonostante il testo della nota dica "film=10" (e il link, effettivamente, punti alla pagina film 10) dal punto di vista grafico la nota dice Strong World. Peccato che in italiano quel film non si chiami Strong World! Potresti modificare il template nota in modo che dica semplicemente film X? Meganoide (discussioni) 20:48, gen 18, 2015 (UTC) Secondo me le immagini di videogiochi sono completamente inutili. Mostrano forse lati di quei personaggi che non si colgono dalle immagini del manga e dell'anime? No. Mostrano solo quanto un certo videogioco sia dettagliato nel mostrare un personaggio il più possibile identico al manga/anime. In pratica facciamo solo pubblicità ai videogiochi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:18, gen 22, 2015 (UTC) Almeno quelle di Rufy e Nami posso metterle? Non parlo di adesso ma nel vicino futuro, più che altro perché sono gli unici due Mugi a cui mancano, e quindi per completezza della ciurma, null'altro ;).--PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:34, gen 22, 2015 (UTC) Ok che un ritratto e una fotografia non sono la stessa cosa, ma chi mai userebbe entrambe per mostrare l'aspetto di un personaggio? Un ritratto non avrà mai caratteristiche che non si notano in una fotografia. Quindi "servono a mostrare tutti gli aspetti di un personaggio" non ha senso. Ok che le immagini del manga hanno il pregio di essere quelle originali (e quindi più veritiere) e che quelle dell'anime mostrano i colori, ma quelle dei videogiochi proprio non hanno senso di esistere. Sono versioni computerizzate (quindi con limiti di programmazione) di immagini create a mano, e quindi molto più dettagliate. Sono come ritratti di personaggi di cui abbiamo a disposizione fotografie. È come se in una galleria mettessimo un'immagine a bassa risoluzione di un personaggio di cui abbiamo già immagini ad alta risoluzione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:44, gen 22, 2015 (UTC) Scusa se ti ho creato problemi ma ho capito i miei errori e cercherò di non ripeterli. Blackout 98 (discussioni) 13:56, gen 29, 2015 (UTC) Devo essere sincero? Riguardo alla wiki di Naruto... devo essere sincero? Lo sarò, anche se mi toccherà essere un po' ruvido. Avete scelto la wiki di Naruto come wiki del mese? Bravi fessi! Una wiki altamente disorganizzata, piena di immagini con nomi assordi, senza licenza e senza categorie, piena di doppi redirect, con molti abbozzi e poche pagine complete... e a quanto pare anche amministratori inattivi! Io non faccio testo, mi occupo solo di eliminare un po' di schifezze senza creare contributi. Questa scelta è la ciliegina sulla torta dopo che sono state prese molte altre scelte discutibili. La wiki di Naruto è totalmente inadatta ad essere la wiki del mese. Per nessun mese, per molti altri anni interi a venire. Quindi un applauso a chi sceglie la wiki del mese, anche se mi dispiace che la critica (suppongo) finisca anche su di te. Vuoi un consiglio? Cambiate wiki. Se temete di non fare in tempo (il primo del mese è domani) scegliete la wiki gestita da uno di voi, così non dovete aspettare le risposte alle domande che hai posto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 02:07, gen 31, 2015 (UTC) Esatto: eviterei l'intervista. Comprendo, comunque, le tue parole, ma tra i criteri che sono elencati c'è anche quello che dice che la wiki deve avere amministratori attivi, e quella wiki non soddisfa quel requisito. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:04, gen 31, 2015 (UTC) Tentativo Nella Categoria:Template per i fatti del giorno ho fatto un test (fallito, e perciò annullato) per eliminare i link rossi. Se osservi la modifica mi risparmi la fatica di descriverla a parole. Comunque la domanda è: riesci a fare qualcosa per eliminare i link rossi? Che sia l'applicazione corretta della mia idea o qualsiasi altra per me non fa differenza! --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:38, feb 1, 2015 (UTC) Riguardo alla cronologia del template episodio (e del template capitolo), vorrei sapere perchè sia così fondamentale tenerla. La mia motivazione per eliminare il template e ricrearlo è il solito: crea un sacco di link rossi visibili nella pagina delle pagine richieste. E mi dirai: che male fanno? La risposta è: prima di tutto, l'elenco delle pagine richieste è fatto per dare indicazioni sulle pagine da creare! Non potendo creare quelle pagine/file, faccio in modo che non siano più richieste! Seconda motivazione: dato che da giorni uso quella pagina per trovare errori di battitura nei link, dato che sono visualizzabili solo mille pagine, dato che il 60% delle pagine sono quelle delle saghe e dei capitoli, quindi al momento inutili per il mio scopo, dato che il 20% sono proprio quei file falsamente richiesti, da mille pagine in realtà posso vedere solo duecento. Rimuovere quelle richieste renderebbe più facile quel lavoro. Quindi sono io a chiederti: perchè tenere quelle cronologie? Non servono a nulla, che io sappia. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:12, feb 2, 2015 (UTC) Il mio metodo non ha funzionato per il semplice fatto che devono passare 24 ore affinchè la cache venga aggiornata e quel tipo di richieste sparisca. Magari ho sbagliato terminologia, ma resta il fatto che ci deve essere l'aggiornmento di... qualcosa, che avviene al mattino. Me l'avevi detto tu in un'altra occasione. Grazie tante, so bene che le vere pagine richieste sono importanti! :-) Ma la correttezza dei link lo è altrettanto (se ne creiamo uno scritto male, che quindi risulta rosso, è come se la pagina da cui parte venisse declassata a "bozza") e l'unico modo per rintracciarli, oltre a setacciare le pagine una per una (non è fattibile) è usare l'elenco delle pagine richieste. E se quel tipo di richieste mi occupa metà delle pagine richieste è un bel freno! Ogni giorno devo sperare che i link corretti il giorno precedente siano sostituiti da nuovi link da correggere e non da quelle richieste o da link che non conviene correggere (quelli presenti nelle bozze). Creare le pagine dei capitoli è importante per la completezza della wiki, ma dato che sarebbe un lavoro lento non influirebbe granchè sull'elenco di pagine richieste. Ipotizzo, infatti, che potrei creare solo un capitolo al giorno, come in passato facevo per gli episodi. Quindi sacrificherei quelle due cronologie: non servono a nulla e al limite sarà stato un tentativo inutile, ma di certo non dannoso! --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:30, feb 2, 2015 (UTC) Ci siamo scritti in contemporanea. Ho guardato l'elenco di pagine richieste e confermo che non vedo più quelle richieste insensate. Pertanto probabilmente avevi ragione tu, bastava aggiornare la cache mentre il template era cancellato... o qualsiasi altra cosa u intendessi. Se poi riesci a "mantenere" le cronologie dei due template... ok, buon per te. Ripeto che non era il mio obiettivo, ma solo una manovra che ritenevo necessaria. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:39, feb 2, 2015 (UTC) * I template non hanno link a pagine inesistenti... Io mi riferivo ai veri link sbagliati, che rovinano la pagina. * La questione della cache che si aggiorna era indicativa... Sì, l'ho intuito facendo altri lavori, ma a me interessa principalmente la cache di quelle pagine speciali, il cui tempo di aggiornamento è di circa 24 ore ed è costante! * Guarda che io non vedo più le pagine richieste da Template:Episodio! Questo dimostra che non serve cancellare definitivamente la pagina. Probabilmente una volta risolto il problema si può ripristinare la pagina interamente. Nemmeno io le vedo, te lo stavo confermando! * Poi capirai anche tu che le versioni precedenti di una pagina non possono creare pagine richieste. Altrimenti avremmo migliaia di pagine richieste, ovvero di tutte le versioni precedenti di pagine che poi sono state corrette. Giusto. La mia supposizione è che la modifica semplice non forza l'aggiornamento della pagina speciale, mentre la ricreazione sì (perché come ho detto, non ci sono attualmente link a pagine non esistenti nei template). Non ho capito nulla, quindi ok! * Ho cancellato il template del capitolo. Vediamo tra qualche giorno che succede. Ok. Meganoide (discussioni) 23:04, feb 2, 2015 (UTC) No, no, nessun vero link sbagliato. I "veri link sbagliati" sono quelli che appaiono tra le pagine richieste. Devo avere frainteso le tue parole. Meganoide (discussioni) 00:40, feb 3, 2015 (UTC) Quella di creare i template mancanti (mettendo per ora "oggi nessuno compie gli anni") mi sembra un'ottima idea. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:22, feb 3, 2015 (UTC) Volevo chiederti la tua opinione riguardo la divisione nella navigazione della Marina fra membri canonici e filler. Nella wiki inglese hanno diviso così anche gli ex membri, ma non le armi e i veicoli. Cosa ne pensi? Blackout 98 (discussioni) 17:24, feb 3, 2015 (UTC) Problema serio: gli episodi bonus (e risposta sulla canzone) Sì, lo so, ma ho spostato "we are" per i seguenti motivi: * credo che non sia così importante essere pignoli su quali maiuscole o minuscole; * quasi ovunque, sulla wiki, l'avevo scritto con la minuscola. Questi due motivi, sommati, mi hanno spinto ad effettuare quello spostamento. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:45, feb 4, 2015 (UTC) Riguardo ai bonus: quelli trasmessi con i film hanno una pagina indipendente, ma quelli trasmessi come riempitivi nella saga di Enies Lobby invece no. Come risolviamo questa incoerenza? La mia proposta (suscettibile di cambiamenti) è unificare le pagine dei bonus a quelle dell'elemento con cui sono trasmesse. In pratica per Enies Lobby non cambierebbe nulla, mentre quelle con i film diventerebbero un'appendice, in modo simile a come fatto per lo speciale TV 4. Meganoide (discussioni) 22:31, feb 4, 2015 (UTC) Non è del tutto vero: nella pagina "episodi e film" hanno una riga dedicata a loro, ma quelli di Enies Lobby in realtà poi vengono "raccontati" nella pagina dell'episodio a cui sono integrati. Inoltre aggiungo un'altra considerazione: hanno una riga nella pagina "episodi e film", ma non sono presenti nel template "cronologia anime". Per risolvere questa contraddizione oltre ad attaccare quello del baseball e quello del calcio ai film corrispondenti rimuoverei le righe da "episodi e film", facendo in modo che i redirect interni Bonus X diventino Bonus X. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:15, feb 4, 2015 (UTC) Per me va benissimo creare una pagina autonoma per i bonus! Siccome finora avevamo quelli di Enies Lobby assieme all'episodio non pensavo che volessi cambiarli! --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:34, feb 4, 2015 (UTC) Mmm... nei file "episodio XX" (riguardanti gli episodi di Enies Lobby che hanno al loro interno i bonus) ci sono frame tratti dai bonus. Qusto non crea una contraddizione, se parliamo dell'episodio e del bonus in due pagine distinte? --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:56, feb 5, 2015 (UTC) Sarebbe mia intenzione espandere i riassunti di quei cinque episodi e per questo vorrei sapere sela parte del teatrino dobbiamo metterla nella pagina dell'episodio o in una distinta. In effetti, ora che ci penso... che immagine potremmo mettere nel template episodio, se il bonus ha una pagina personale? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:01, feb 5, 2015 (UTC) : Senza contare, ma forse te ne avevo già parlato, che "sogno del re del calcio" andrebbe rinominato in "episodio bonus 2", allo stesso modo in cui gli episodi normali li chiamiamo "episodio X" e non con il loro tuitolo effettivo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:04, feb 5, 2015 (UTC) Adesso inserisco le immagini di Rufy e poi quando avrò tempo metterò anche quelle di Nami, dopo smetterò per un po' di mettere immagini di videogiochi come avevo detto. Inserisco solamente quelle di questi due personaggi perché sono gli unici due Mugi a cui mancano tutte le immagini, e di conseguenza le metto per completezza e chiudere la cerchia delle "immagini dei Mugi" ;). --PGV 2 (discussioni) 20:44, feb 5, 2015 (UTC) A me va bene togliere le immagini dei corti, e va bene anche rifare le immagini. Comunque resto apero ad altre proposte. Mi va bene mettere nella pagina degli episodi (e anche in quelle dei film), tra le curiosità, la frase "assieme a questo episodio/film" è stato trasmesso il "bonus X". Per il nome: ok, non mettiamo "episodio bonus X", ma metterei lo stesso il titolo generico "bonus X" (quindi senza la parola episodio). In tal caso, ovviamente, è necesaario mantenere la loro numerazione. Sono sicurissimo di avertelo già chiesto, ma che differenza c'è tra un bonus e un teatrino? Vediamo se ricordo: il teatrino ha una versione su carta (come quelli di Enies Lobby) mentre quelli come il calcio e il baseball non l'hanno, per cui sono veri e propri bonus. Se ho ragione: dove sono stati pubblicate le versioni cartacee? Magari saperlo mi fa venire in mente qualcosa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:17, feb 5, 2015 (UTC) Quindi, per quelli che hanno una versione manga, le metteresti entrambe? Nello stile capitolo/episodio? Se non è così non capisco il problema. Comunque intendevo "bonus X" nel nome della pagina. Mettere il nome esteso non mi convince, non mi sembra enciclopedico. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:32, feb 5, 2015 (UTC) Grazie per l'interessamento Leviathan, avevo già rimosso il visual editor come suggerito nelle linee guida della wiki.--Dex0412 (discussioni) 08:31, feb 16, 2015 (UTC) Alleati di Barbabianca Sto iniziando a pensare che non dovremmo includere tra gli alleati di Barbabianca quelli che non appaiono né nel manga né nell'anime. Se Oda, per un motivo o per un altro, non li ha più disegnati anche se li aveva ideati allora ufficialmente essi non esistono! --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:28, feb 17, 2015 (UTC) Si tratta di Sleepy, Forliewbs e Nosgarl. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:18, feb 17, 2015 (UTC) Per gli alleati ok. Per le immagini, quelle che ho cancellato ieri erano davvero inadatte. Sarebbe impensabile, in futuro, aprire una discussione su quale delle due versioni sia migliore. Quella di Dadan, ad esempio, era un primo piano. Magari ne troveremo una miglire di quella attuale, ma non sarà mai possibile che qualcuno ci venga a dire "era meglio quella di prima". La cronologia dell'immagine, poi, mi sembra una cosa davvero inutile. A chi serve sapere che prima del file attuale ce n'era un altro che non era ideoneo? Non capisco in che senso, inoltre, io le stia solo nascondendo, dato che non mi sembrano recuperabili. Ma in effetti forse lo sono. Comunque il guadagno è che evito che in futuro un piantagrane che passa di lì per caso dica "l'altra è migliore"... poichè non è assolutamente vero. Quindi tanto vale tenerlo all'oscuro dell'esistenza di una versione precedente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:01, feb 17, 2015 (UTC) Ok, le vecchie versioni sono recuperabili. Ne prendo atto, ma non vedo il motivo per smettere di fare pulizia. Io considero la cronologia delle immagini (ma anche quelle delle pagine) come un elenco di tentativi di raggiungere il risultato migliore. Per forza di cose un'immagine inadatta non può appartenere a tale categoria, per cui viene rimossa/nascosta. Non ha senso di esistere sulla wiki e anche se non scompare del tutto è mio dovere fare almeno in modo che non appaia. Cancelliamo le pagine inadatte (quelle che gli anonimi incollano prendendole da merdapedia), quindi perchè non dovremmo cancellare le immagini altrettanto pessime? E se si potesse fare io cancellerei anche i vandalismi dalla cronologia delle pagine. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:31, feb 17, 2015 (UTC) Due messaggi distinti Laviathan posso porti una domanda di carattere tecnico? Prima nella barra laterale di modifica nella modalità sordente era presente il tasto per la funzione "precarica template", che mi permetteva di caricare i profili dei personaggi, ciurme, gruppi... Ora però mi sono accorto che non c'è più e, dato che era una comodità, come posso riottenerlo? È un problema temporaneo? Blackout 98 (discussioni) 20:31, feb 22, 2015 (UTC) Si può sapere perchè quell'esimia testa di cazzo di Calua mi ha bloccato, sulla wiki inglese? L'ipotesi più probabile è "perchè ho detto a SeaTerror (in privato, cortesemente, sulla sua pagina di discussione) che le sue scuse mi suonano false". Lui (Calua) l'ha giustificato dicendo che ero stato avvertito. Quindi la deduzione è: Calua è un imbecille e non mi permette di esprimere scetticismo riguardo alle scuse di SeaTerror. Potresti, per cortesia, perorare la mia causa? Ho espresso queste idee anche sulla mia pagina di discussione, l'unica che posso modificare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:37, feb 22, 2015 (UTC) Grazie mille per la tua disponibilità ;). Blackout 98 (discussioni) 20:42, feb 22, 2015 (UTC) Cristo santissimo... hai visto le prove che Calua ha mostrato? Leggi quella cazzo di frase che ho scritto a Xilinoc. Leggi quello che ho scritto a quell'imbecille di SeaTerror. Dove cazzo vedi un comportamento scorretto? Mi dispiace per il mio linguaggio, ma per certa gente dovrebbero riaprire i lager. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:18, feb 23, 2015 (UTC) Quell'immagine è filler. L'avevo cancellata perchè era jpg, inoltre (essendo filler) il paragrafo in cui andava inserito non è quello della storia ma quello di differenze tra manga e anime. Non mi sembrava il caso di inserire un'immagine in un paragrafo così breve (una sola frase). --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:38, feb 23, 2015 (UTC) Per coerenza con la pagina "spade" non dovremmo creare anche le pagine sulle pistole e fucili? O meglio, su tutte le armi da tiro, cioè anche i cannoni? La domanda è seria anche se la speranza è quella di convincerti a eliminare la pagina "spade". Meganoide (discussioni) 21:31, feb 25, 2015 (UTC) Ho sempre pensato che dividessimo gli animali in base al luogo in cui sono apparsi. Ma quelli "globali", allora? Di certo non li abbiamo visti dappertutto, visto che la ciurma di Rufy non è stata negli altri tre mari! --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:24, feb 28, 2015 (UTC) A prescindere dai motivi addotti in passato darei alla navigazione lo stesso titolo della pagina. Per le miniavventure è il vero titolo, per i film è "film #". --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:47, feb 28, 2015 (UTC) Le uniche volte in cui il titolo del profilo non coincide con quello della pagina sono: * quando ne mettiamo molti nella stessa pagina, come per gli animali: in questo caso è dovuto al fatto che la pagina è su più voci. * quando il titolo ha una specificazione tra parentesi, come "(filler)", "(Marine)", "(umano)". In questo caso siamo legittimati dal fatto che se potessimo non metteremmo la specificazione nemmeno nel titolo. In tutti gli altri casi il profilo ha lo stesso titolo della pagina. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:06, feb 28, 2015 (UTC) Cavolo, me ne ero proprio dimenticato. Comunque profili e navigazioni sono due cose completamente distinte e quindi non dovrebbero influenzarsi tra loro. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:57, feb 28, 2015 (UTC) Stavo solo puntualizzando. Per me va bene mettere i titoli. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:39, feb 28, 2015 (UTC) Grazie per avermelo detto, riporto tutto come era prima ;). Comunque la categoria della Franky Family era già in quella dei carpentieri, e quindi pensavo andasse bene anche quella della Galley-La Company. Blackout 98 (discussioni) 16:58, mar 1, 2015 (UTC) I membri della Franky Family non li considereri carpentieri, più che altro sono smantellatori, infatti la Galley Company li ha rifiutati e non sono nemmeno riusciti molto nel ricostruire il loro covo. Se li inserissimo fra i carpentieri dovremmo inserire anche Usop perchè ha "riparato" la Merry qualche volta. Blackout 98 (discussioni) 17:19, mar 1, 2015 (UTC) Leggi i miei messaggi verso di lui degli ultimi giorni. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:15, mar 2, 2015 (UTC) Lo sa bene. Mica lo incaricavo di girare a caso per la wiki. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:59, mar 5, 2015 (UTC) Sì... --Meganoide (discussioni) 10:42, mar 6, 2015 (UTC) Ti ringrazio davvero molto per il link, non sapevo neanche dell'esistenza di quella pagina speciale, grazie a quella ho trovato le pochissime pagine che mancavano, grazie davvero ;). --PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:32, mar 5, 2015 (UTC) Yoshimoto Però quella che tu preferisci è praticamente un primo piano... --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:46, mar 12, 2015 (UTC) Lo so che non si vede molto di più... ma è comunque di più! Resto in attesa di un tuo screenshot, ma continuo a pensare che per ora la mia sia migliore. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:55, mar 12, 2015 (UTC) Ener e Wapol Come Wapol è stato trasformato dalla Star Comics in "Blik Wapol" (il soprannome diventa parte del nome) e quasi come Shiki, che nella prima edizione era diventato "Kinjishi" (soprannome che diventa nome), credo che dovremmo trasformare Ener in "God Ener". D'altronde "God" non può essere il soprannome, altrimenti la parola sarebbe stata tradotta. Oltre ai casi citati, è simile alla faccenda di Sunday/Sandy. Come nel caso dell'isola di Alabasta, inoltre, terrei al minimo questo scandaloso errore della Star inserendo la parola "God" solo all'inizio (e naturalmente nel titolo della pagina) e poi chiamandolo solo Ener. PS "God" non può essere un semplice soprannome in inglese, perchè in altri punti è chiamato "il dio", e quello non può che essere il soprannome. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:33, mar 14, 2015 (UTC)